Moon Gate
by Kagome-Watanabe
Summary: In Middle School, Kagome Watanabe is your average teenager. As if! Bitten by a vampire in a cemetary near her school Kagome has fallen into the now permenant side of Vampire and Wolf. Being stuck in the middle of a war is NO JOKE! Full summary inside...
1. The Beginning

Summary: In Middle School, Kagome Watanabe is your average teenager. As if!! Bitten by a vampire in a cemetary near her school Kagome has fallen into the now permenant side of Vampire and Wolf. Being stuck in the middle of a war is NO JOKE!! She now has to make ammends with Inuyasha. Someone from Kagome's past who just won't leave her alone until he finds the "jewels". Fighting feelings, relationships, and a war that is at it's peak. What will Kagome choose to do?

* * *

Her silver eyes scanned the area of the broken down cemetary. She knew she was safe here but a chill ran down her back with the sensation of being watched. No one had ever been barried in the cemetary for 500 years. The newer more local cemetary was where the modern deaths were seen barried to forever be disclosed on their former lives. Her breath came out ragged as the cold air swirled around her. Her ears twitched as they searched for any sound of life around her. A leaf scurried behind her and she froze with fear. Glowing eyes stared at her as the invader stood beside her shaking body. The man wore nothing but black to cover his cold pale skin. His eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day, hunger shown in the blue depths. She knew what was coming as his hot breath came in contact with her neck. His teeth scrapped across her smooth creamy skin. The pain was unbareble as he sunk his yellow tinted teeth into her soft flesh. Her heart raced with the need to protect herself but she was pinned to the spot as her human life left her. 

"_Blood_" he whispered into her ear and it sounded more like a mealody than a word. She felt her body grow cold and pale as he drew back away from her. "_I'm sorry, If you have any questions ask now._"

"Will I be killed when the sun comes up?" she asked in a shaky voice that sounded like she had a sudden cold. He laughed at this and shook his head like it was some inner vampire joke. The confusion plastered onto her creamy skin as she stared at him in wonder, "Will I be able to turn into a bat?" he shook his head once more seeming a little more upset by this question than anything. "Will I burn up when touching holy things?" He burst out in a total fit of laughter at the mention of holy crosses and churches setting her on fire like she was a demon from hell.

"Young one, We are just like the rest of you anything can kill us we just have to drink blood to survive instead of water" He waved to her signaling this was the end of their discussion and sped of into a whirlwind of leaves. She shook her head in a mix of wonder and relief as she went back to the Middle School that stood only 10 feet from the cemetary's enterance. It was kind of depressing to have to work near the bodies of former students who probably went to their same school. She knew the story of how the cemetary became so over crowded that they had to close it down. There was a brush of vampire attacks some of the younger more wild kids had said, she never believed them she always agreed with the side that said it was a famine that destroyed all the crops and sent a flurry of diseases their way. She didn't know what to believe now. Her friends looked at her like she had a giant zit on the top of her forehead as they saw her coming out of the cemetary. It was a school rule not to go into the unholy grounds of the dead and her friends were mostly goody goody two shoes. She just gave off an amused chuckle as she brushed past them into the halls of the darkened school. She saw her twin sister, Katashima, sitting in the far corner of the room seeming upset as she stared at her locker. Freak was written across their lockers as she slowly looked over at them.

"Kagome...They did it again." her voice was filled with anger as she growled out the words with as much venom as a snake.

"Kata...They only do it because you were the first of us to go into the cemetary and get bitten...and I guess my now ex-friends told about me being bitten."

"Kagz! You went in there?!"

"Don't act like it's a big deal you know I was part vampire anyways."

"Yeah but never full!!"

"Your still half..." Kagome glared at her sister with a slight venom in her eyes at the fact that her sister was still moping about only being half so far. Katashima's tips were a shiny midnight blue that contrasted a little with her brunette hair. She wore tripp pants with as many chains as humanly possible. Her shirt was black with gir on the front saying he wants to be a mongoose. Her hair was the same style with part of her long bangs covering her eyes the only diffrence was she had no tips. She wore a dress that at the end went down into cut triangles and made her look like a dark temptress. The class bell rung for any students just returning to lunch to rush to their classes or fear the consequences. Neither girl made any move to start heading to their 5th Hour, Gym. A girl with brunette hair down to her shoulders and wolf ears sticking out of her head grinned at them. She wore jeans with a black jacket that made her seem like she was in a depressed mood.

"Pura..."

"Kagz, shush it! We better get to class I just saw Mr. T heading this way." Both girls gave out a very annoyed grunt as they made their way towards gym in a hurry. The five flights of stairs were a horror as they seemed to never end. All three ran into the changing room relieved to see no one was there. They hated getting annoyed by the school's in crowd dogging on them about how they were freaks for being a diffrent species. They walked out into the giant basketball court, Kagome wearing black shorts with a black shirt that said "ever kissed a vampire before?", Katashima wearing the same but her's said "Don't worry I don't bite...I kill", and Pura wearing yet the same thing but having a pink shirt that says "All my black shirts were dirty."

"Can't you girls ever wear the normal dress code of White shirts with red shorts."

"Ew and have the risk of the world blowing up from us wearing white?" Pura smirked as Mrs. Peschin glared at her remark.

"You know you girls might look good wearing pink, white, or yellow" Kagome laughed as she walked up sticking her face into the P.E. teacher's face.

"And risk another one of my teachers having a heart attack from seeing me wear color..."

"Haha, I remember that! We kept hearing horror movie screams all day" Katashima was now holding her stoumach as she recalled Mrs. May wanting to call 911 to see if she had any hallusinations or deadly illnesses.

"It wasn't that funny!" Kagome stormed to the bleachers and sat next to Xentria who was smirking at them. She was wearing the dress code since she didn't want to get on Mrs. Peschin's bad side this year.

"Okay class, I want you to jog 10 laps around the school for Katashima, Kagome, and Pura's dressing."

"Awww don't we feel special!" Pura chimed in as she began to follow the grumbling crowd out the door. The group of four girls walked slowly around the school as students passed by them calling them "freaks" or "bitches" which Kagome just proceeded to blow kisses and thank them for the compliments. A tall boy with blonde hair that almost looked white jogged up beside Kagome. She scoffed as she looked at him. He was wearing the dress code except he was wearing a red shirt instead of white.

"So, Vampire girl.."

"It's Kagome!"

"Right...Kagome...Why don't you just run around the school real fast...Your group of freaks aren't human so you should be able to do it within a blink of an eye"

"We already did the ten laps fifteen times while you were saying that."

"Oh...Wow.."

"I was kidding.." She kept walking slowly making it harder for him to keep up a jog because she was going at turtle speed that moment.

"Kagz, Just kill the ass...He's annoying" Katashima piped in getting annoyed that the boy kept talking to his sister when she obviously didn't like him.

"But, My closet is running out of space."

"Hey, Kagome...Wanna go to a horror movie tonight?" he wore a smirk on his face that made Kagome cringe in disgust at the thought of being alone with a cocky asshole like him.

"Will it get you to go away?"

"Yes..."

"Fine then just bug off!!" She growled and that was his signal to start running before she ripped his balls off and made them "Magically" find their way up his ass. Her brown eyes gleemed with a sparkle of silver as she raised her hand to her forehead, blocking out the sun. She felt an odd presence around her as she walked threw the shaded area around her school. The chill running down her back spiked with alarm as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on ends. Her pace slowed down until it reached a stop in the middle of a dark clearing. She hated this place, the shaded area was filled with creatures that were not to be trusted. This part of the woods behind her run down school was filled with werewolfs. Her eyes scanned for any clues of danger but the slight brustle of leaves as the wind moved throughout the clearing was her only greeting. A twig snapped behind her causing shock to sound within her. She pounced on her unexpected predator holding a glazing black dagger to their neck.

"Ane-ue!" the voice rang in her head and she knew it was only her brother, Kohaku. The only threat Kohaku possessed to her was the threat of being in the middle of the war. Kagome being part wolf and full vampire caused her to be stuck in the middle of the waging war. Kohaku was full werewolf and had no vampire blood in him, sealing him to the side of the werewolves with no questions asked.

"Don't move" she hissed out the words with startling protection as she felt another presence appeared in the clearing. She watched the man standing in the middle of the clearing with glossy white hair and puzzling golden eyes search the area. He was looking for someone. She lightly sniffed the air and smelled that he was part dog demon. He would reside on the werewolf's side as their brave cousins. His clothes hung loosly off him as he stared in the opposite direction of them.

"Inuyasha.." the man's deep voice boomed through the clearing like a mighty hammer stricking against a wall. The boy who had asked her out stepped out from behind a tree his face serious. "There you are...Have you located it?"

"Yes, I have. They are inside a group of girls.."

"Then it should be easy to receive."

"Aye, No. She is a vampire."

"So, she is protected by the war at this point? Get her to give it to you...or if you have to...kill her."

"You said I wouldn't have to resort to killing! I don't want to kill her! I may be thrown in jail." Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to their conversation. Thoughts rushed threw her head of who they were talking about. There were millions of vampire girls out there but only 3 in her school.

"Well, changes have been made to the plan since your discovery. Inuyasha, Those jewels are the soul future to the end of the war! If you do not get them..It will be your head." Kagome's heart settled from it's over powering numbness to a normal rhythm as she figured out in her mind they did not mean Kata, Jen, or her. She stood up careful not to disturb any leaves lying on the ground. She dragged her brother up with her keeping him quiet with her piercing eyes. She watched the mystery man and Inuyasha talk about things that seemed irrelevant to her now as she escaped with her brother threw the forest. When they reached the doors to the gym they were met with thousands of amused eyes and one pair full of pure hatred. Her eye twitched with annoyance as she heard some girls on the bleachers closest to her giggle about how much trouble she would get in now. Kagome dropped Kohaku off next to Katashima and Pura as she walked over to Mrs. Peschin.

"First you don't follow the dress code. Now, your late back from your jogging."

"I got lost in the woods." she said innocently to her angered Physical Education teacher. The aweful screech of the bell forced Mrs. Peschin to let Kagome go to her next class. A sudden pressure around her waste caused her to jump in the air with a loud squeal at the tingling sensation of tickling. The chuckling that followed belonged to none other than her friend, Miroku. "You asshole! That tickled!!"

"I know but I couldn't resist but to mess with you when your so innocent!" He let out a laugh at the disbelief on her face that appeared when he called her innocent.

"You have to be kidding me!!!! Me? Innocent?!"

"You know, Roku, It is a little hard to believe anyone would call our little rebel here innocent." Kohaku piped in with a smile spread across his face. Kagome's eyes turned from a raging white to a soft silver at the sound of her brothers voice. Kohaku, unlike Katashima and Kagome, was a werewolf. Werewolves and Vampires had been at war for centuries. One legend spoke of how the vampires and werewolves use to live in peace but then tragedy struck when a cold hearted vampire had kidnapped, raped, and killed many werewolf wives causing the werewolfs to retaliate in a massive war. But, that was only a theory of how it all started.

"Thank you! Atleast someone understands me!!" They continued threw the day silently only sparring talk at lunch as to check up on homework some may have slept threw the speeches about. "A history assignment?! But, I don't have time tonight," Kagome whined as she glared at the spagetti that she swore just moved.

"Speaking of tonight! Why are you going with that...boy...if you can even call him that...tonight?" Katashima asked in disgust at the thought of her sister mingling with the other side. Don't get Katashima wrong! She wasn't at all cold hearted with the werewolves when she was younger. Kagome and Katashima just didn't get along with any others from that side, except their brother, because when their mother gave birth to a werewolf boy she and their father were murder for treason by the werewolf clan.

"I bet it's just some stupid bet!" Pura replied boredly not really caring about sides but more disgusted at the fact that someone would try and hurt her friend.

"That's what I'm thinking...That's why I'm going to make this night a living hell for him!" Kagome smirked as she stabbed her fork into the monster known as "School lunch".


	2. The Jewels

The old movie theatre was packed with people as he stood next to her. Inuyasha knew she probably thought this was some joke made between him and a friend. But, it had more to do with the war than any stupid bet. He was positive Kagome and Katashima were the girls from the legend. The dark and light jewels were said to be burnt along with two vampires as to level out the playing feild of the war. But, since 15 years ago they had been getting odd signs that the vampires and jewels had been resurrected some way. The only theory that the werewolf clans could come up with was that the vampires had been reincarnated with the jewels. It was his mission to find out how much she knew. After buying popcorn and sitting in their seats to the movie he began his questions.

"So, Have you heard the legend of the Dark and Light jewels?"

"Hai! Who hasn't...It's a beautiful tale really...Two vampire woman gave their lives so they could protect their families from the aweful curse of the jewels."

"Do you know where the jewels are now" He saw her wince at the mention of the location and saw her rub her side lightly as if to get rid of a pain, "You okay?"

"No I don't, and it's just a pain in my side...Why did you ask me here?" he saw her silver eyes narrow down into a glare and he knew he was in deep shit.

"Can we just watch the movie?"

"Whatever" her eyes fixed back on the screen and the awkward silence continued slowly after. He led her out of the movie theatre half way through the film. She glared at him again out of annoyance but softened her gaze as she saw him fidget nervously. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you would like to go to your place...This theatre is getting annoying...no offense if you liked it."

"The movie was kind of boring. Sure why not." He hesitated a bit as they got into his car and drove to what looked like a horror movie mansion. Typical of her to live in what looked like something straight out of "Frankenstein". They stalked up the agonizing climb to her house after leaving his car by the creepy gate. "Kata! I'm home early!!"

"Kagzy!! How aweful was your da- Why is he in our house?"

"Hello...I thought we should come back here since the movie was a drag." Inuyasha said with a slight venom towards the pale skinned girl.

"Why don't we go up to my room?" Kagome suggested as she dragged him up to her room leaving no room for discussion on the matter.

"Wow..Creepy much?" The midevil cannopy bed was decked out in black as was almsot everything else except her walls which were a dark red. He only saw a glimpse of black before he found himself pinned to the bed by none other than freak girl herself. "I didn't think you were so easy..."

"Shut up! What the hell are you here for?" The venom dripping off her words caused him to sigh.

"You know why I'm here."

"So, you saw me spying?"

"You're brother gave off your location in the bushes so I'm suprised Sesshomaru didn't see you."

"Sesshomaru?"

"He's the reason I asked you out."

"Oh, The creepy dude that was asking about those jewels!"

"Uh, yeah." his eye twitched with annoyance at the fact she was still on him but he let it go for now.

"You little asshole! I can't believe you fucking asked me out just so you could get information on jewels that have been gone for decades!! Why would you even be crazy enough to look for the-" She was cut off by his lips upon hers. Her eyes widdened as she pulled away with realization of what just happend.

"First of all it wasn't my idea it was his. Second there have been signs of the jewels being around here now. Third...All evidence points to you and your sister."

"We don't have them...and where do you get off kissing me!!"

"It was the only way to shut you up...and we think you do. If you are, We'll find out!" she grumbled lightly after his statement making him give up and just push her off with a loud thud. She glared at him with her piercing silver eyes that glimmered in the moonlight whilest contrasting with her eyeliner. Suddenly a thought hit him out of the blue as he remembered his research on the sisters, "Why do you have wolf blood in you?"

"I also have black dog blood. My father, Lord Kuro Inu, was half wolf and half dog demon. He later during the war married my mother, who was full vampire and full panther because her panther blood was bitten into a vampire. Yes, it is possible. I am full vampire, half panther, one eigth dog demon, one eigth wolf demon, and one forth human. Which is why I have some human emotions. I also have spiritual powers because I have a pure soul."

"Wow, So you are stuck in the war. But, you could choose which side to be on!"

"Yes, but I can not choose that easily! My mother was killed by the werewolf clan. While my father was killed for treason. I also can't choose because of my sister and brother. My sister, Kata, is vampire while my brother, Kohaku, is werewolf!"

"I see..I could help you. If you would let me..I could give you power on what happens in this war. Just let me take a look inside of you."

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me?" she eyed him suspiciously as she held herself close. Her distance away from him hinted at the fact she wasn't comfortable with the idea but he held out his hand anyways and waited for her to accept. Hesitantly she claimed his hand and he mentally grinned victoriously. He would have the jewel soon. Laying her onto the old dusty black bed he began taking out tools that would allow him to see inside her without having to actually open her up. He pooled out a small pill and leaned over her with trusting eyes that only he knew were fake.

"Swallow this...and I'll be able to look into the monitor and see inside you." She nodded softly as she took the small red pill into her hand. Tossing it back casually she winced at the aweful taste of the redish liquid it gave off in the back of her throat. "Okay, Good." He pulled out a small silver laptop that had red beads at the top of it. Opening it up slowly he shower her a picture of her whole body and what was inside her in vivid detail. She could see her pulsing heart beating the liquid into her blueish veins. The thing that suprised her the most was a small silver ball glowing with a bright light residing in her side.

"Is that?"

"The light jewel? Yes, Which means that the dark jewel is in your sister. But, I do not believe she will let me look inside of her like you did."

"Do you really need both?"

"No, I guess not. But, I do need you to cooperate. Okay?" He kissed her cheek lovingly and she felt a chill go down her back. Oddly the chill felt really good at that moment.

"Okay." He felt a strange feeling. An almost guilt at what he was doing. She was just a girl right? Why should he care if he was using her? Then, Why was he feeling such regret over just doing that.


	3. Remembering

Kagome trailed over to her stereo feeling Inuyasha's eyes never leave her. She pulled out a cd that seemed to appear out of no where and set it in the small slot before blasting the rock music in the small room. She seemed to flow like a smooth fluid over to him pulling out a dagger. The dagger grazed against his neck as she slid behind him in one movement.

"You betray me at any point in time. And I'll come after you and kill you so slow and painfully you'll wish you never messed with me." He had heard this line many times before but for some reason it sent a trail of chills down his back. It was obvious the girl wasn't kidding. Why did he always have to get the bipolar chicks? Why couldn't they just have one personality? Women, confusing creatures! He bent back his ears as the song 30/30-150 continued to blast into his ears. Growling lightly she stared at him unmoving from her spot on the floor she now occupied. He rubbed his temples; trying to rid away a headache that was currently forming. Yes, this was going to get annoying. "I still hate you. You do know that right?" That got his attention as his head shot up immediatly.

"What?" his confused expression deepened as he realized she was dead serious.

"I will continue to hate you. I am just working with you until I find out more about this jewel." chuckling he stood up from the ground. It was now a week since the first time she found out about the jewel being inside of her and she was never happy about working with him. At school they continued to avoid eachother only acknowledging eachother presence to talk about meetings between the two. Katashima and Jen had been suspicious but only got a "it's nothing" out of her. She had told her brother about what was going on and he told her; he hated the man. She sighed knowing the feeling. Hate. It was such a strong word but she did feel it towards the only source of information she had.

"You just can't get over it can you?" my heart sped up at the mention of the incident between him and me. "Seven years and your still a bitch about it." Her eyes dialated as she remembered the memory from seven years ago.

* * *

_A young girl wearing a sun yellow dress skipped down the side walk happily. She felt the joy of knowing she had him. He had promised her that he would never hurt her. That alone caused her heart to soar. Her dark brown eyes scanned the area, seeing her friend Hojo she ran over to him. The young boy had light brown hair and a little stronger body than her. She was only half vampire so she had bearily any strength at the time. He smirked at her naive mind. Leading her to a dark alley they chatted blissfully. _

"Hojo, Why are we here? Hojo?" her eyes widened when he slammed her against a wall causing her to recoil in pain. "What are you doing?!" Fear engulfed her as he assulted her neck with kisses. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure approach them. "Inuyasha?! Help me!! Please!!" He only ignored her as Hojo tore off her clothes and continued his painful assults. She let out a terror filled scream as he broke her precious barrier. Hate surrounded her as a red light built up. Golden pools widened as Hojo was flinged back from Kagome into him. "W-Why?" a naked Kagome stood infront of him as he pushed the unconcious boy off of his form. Inuyasha felt regret fill him. He had betrayed her. He had helped a horrible man rape her.

* * *

"Seven years I cried. Seven years I've hated you. Did you think I would get over it? I forgave you. But I shall forever hate you for breaking your promise." Tear filled her eyes as they glowed a pure white. "I was eight years old!! And he stole my virginity!! Along with my spirit..."

"Like I care..." a pain shot threw Kagome as she rememebered a fight a few moments after the rape.

* * *

_"Kagome?" _

"Inu..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I hate you.." her tearfilled eyes were covered by her dark bangs as she looked at his eyes change from gold to red.

"Feh! I don't care! I never cared! And I never will!!!"

"You...bastard..." He slapped her square across the cheek sending her to the ground. No one called him that. "I loved you..I still do...But I hate you at the same time...I'll make you regret helping him."

* * *

"Get out...Get out now!!!!" she grabbed onto his arm and flung him out the dusty window. He landed safetly on a tree. Jen came into the room hearing the crash from the window and looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes.

"What is he doing here?!"

"I came to collect what I've been looking for all this time."

"The Jewel? You know its tainted. It's been tainted since my sister became cold. You've put her threw enough pain. Leave before I call the wolf clan and have you excuted for mingling with the other side." He chuckled after this causing Jen to flare up with anger. "Whats so funny?!"

"You don't know? I've been ordered to stay with Miss Kagome here to protect the jewel from being used to end the war and score a victory for the vampire side."

"That doesn't mean we'll let you in!" Kagome shouted as she glared daggers at him.

"Oh, Then I'll tell them to just kill your brother." her eyes became frightened as she worried about her brothers safety. She backed away from the window letting him in. Oh how she wanted to whipe that smile off his face but there was nothing she could do. Jen left silently as Kagome excused her from the room. She heard her phone go off and wondered what else could go wrong. Picking up the phone she let out a fake cheerful hello.

"Kagome? Hey, it's Kouga!" just what she needed, him bugging her over the phone. "Whats with the creepy hello?"

"It's nothing. Just my worst nightmare is over."

"What? Inuyasha? That creeps over there?! After what he did to you?! Whatever! Anyways, You want me to come over there babe?"

"Kouga! You know you only want to come over because-" she was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed the phone and began to yell into the phone.

"Why are you calling her?!"

"Shut up dog breath! I can talk to her all I want! Unlike you I didn't get anyone to rape her!" Inuyasha stopped breathing at that moment remembering the memory.


	4. The Deal

Kagome stared at the ground in a desperate need to pretend he wasn't there. She could feel he was boring holes into her back as she continued to jot notes down on the origin on the jewel.

"Kagome..I-" came his voice as tears still clouded her vision.

"Save it...I don't want to hear your excuses." venom enlaced her words as she slammed down her notebook.

"I was young and stupid...You know that! He convinced me you were evil!"

"And you believe him?!" the tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she tried to keep her courage to talk to him up. It had been so long since they talked and now he just appeared in her life again. Trying to busy her mind she began messing with her frizzy hair. She smoothed it down with a brush as the two plainly ignored eachother. Hearing the phone ring she threw it up into a pony tail and dived for the phone before Inuyasha could answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Hi Kagome!" she sighed in relief at the sound of Miroku's voice.

"Hey Roku!! How have you been?"

"Oh the same...Jen and I broke up if you haven't noticed." sadness was apparent in his voice but she knew it was going to happen. The two didn't spend much time together anymore and it was time for them to move on. Instead of going into details about it she decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, Why don't you come over? Jen just left to a friends house and Kata is with Niichan over at Rin's so I could use the company!"

"That would be great! I'll be right over!!" she hung up the phone and ran to her closet to find better clothes to wear. She was wearing her dress still and it showed off a little too much for her to be around Miroku in it. Barely remembering the fact Inuyasha was still there she pulled off her dress and dug threw her closet.

"Did you forget I was here or Do you always change infront of men?" 

"Oh! Sorry, I'm usually use to Kata, Jen, or Rin being in here...So you can just deal!!" she scowled and threw on a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

"Is everything you own black?"

"Yes..." she nearly tripped over herself as she ran to the door to let Roku in.

"Kagome! You look sexy" he looked up from Kagome when he heard a growl behind her. Expecting to see Kouga he nearly died when Inuyasha stood behind her. "Kagome?"

"He's here because he needs to 'watch over me so I don't use the jewel to end the war'."

"Okay?"

"Just ignore him..." She hugged Miroku dragging him in as she did so only to slap him as she felt pressure on her ass. "Good Old Roku still a pervert as always!"

"Did you really expect me to give up my ways so soon?" He raised his eyebrow at her as if daring her to say yes but he was answered with a giggle and a shake of her head. "Well, Since I'm here let's go watch some porn!"

"Or we could not and say we did" she giggled as she pulled the pervert and the silent hanyou over to her couch before picking out a random movie and putting it in the DVD player. Biting Miroku's arm once Kagome got bored ended in the two on the floor rolling around biting eachother while being yelled at by a furious pair of gold eyes.

"Do you guys always ruin a movie by getting into fights?"

"Yes.." Miroku and Kagome answered in unison as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, If you two want to just roll around I'm heading back up to our room and starting research again."

"Fine be a party pooper...wait our?!"

"Did you really expect me to just let you run around knowing that the jewel was inside of you?"

"No, but you? stay at my house? Have you forgotten we hate eachother?!"

"We wouldn't hate eachother if it wasn't for you!!"

"Yeah! Right! I really asked to be raped so that our relationship could end!"

"I was young and stupid!!"

"You two sound like a married couple" Miroku chimed in as he listened to the quarrel between the two teenagers. "Why don't you two just give eachother a second chance?"

"Cause it's not that easy!!" Kagome retaliated as she stared at the now deep in thought Inuyasha.

"Sure it is...You just don't want to try."

"Fine...But, only for a week...then we can choose if we want to continue or not...Deal?" Inuyasha said as he stared intently into Kagome's eyes.

"Deal."

"Yay! I always knew you two would end up back together again!" Miroku squealed like a girl mocking Kagome.

"Shush it you!" Kagome tackled him again and continued to bite him as Inuyasha just stared at the two with a slight jolt of joy in him. Did he still like her?


End file.
